Amy?
by thelegs
Summary: 11/Amy. Amy is aroused, the Doctor tries to go along with it. gets real angsty. Keep tuned for sequel.
1. Chapter 1

* Set (practically right) AFTER the flesh and stone kiss.

Amy, Rory and the Doctor were enjoying dinner. Well, Rory and Amy were enjoying dinner. The Doctor was in a hypnotized state, concentrating on something faraway, so Amy decided to bring him back to Earth. She slipped off her shoe and silently started stroking the Doctor's leg under the table. The Doctor started blushing very hard and Amy started up a conversation with Rory. The Doctor glared hard at Amy and she smiled at him brilliantly, now moving her foot up to his thigh. Rory looked between at beet red Doctor and mischievous looking Amy, very confused. The Doctor started to force down his food, hoping to finish the dinner as soon as possible. Amy saw and instantly hurried her process by pressing a toe on the large hard bulge in his pants. The Doctor seemed as if he couldn't get any redder and started choking on his food. He quickly swallowed his food and tried to excuse himself, but he found that he couldn't move. So Amy moved her foot in small, sensual circles. Rory, extremely discombobulated now, left to play around in the music room. Once he was gone, Amy started cracking up and nearly fell out of her chair. The Doctor immediately stood up and was very angry. "POND! What was with that-that-that little PERFORMANCE just now!" he bellowed. Amy moved so now there was about 2 inches of space between them. "Oh, you can't just say you didn't LOVVVEEEE it." She said flirtatiously. "I-I-I…" he stuttered. She giggled, and then began undoing his bow tie.

"Amy, seriously. This can never work out right, so what is the point?" She finished with his bow tie and moved onto the buttons of his shirt. " Amy, look at me." She looked, but still her hands worked as fast as lightening. "The POINT is that Rory wants to wait 'til marriage, and that could be forever, and YOU are making me sexually frustrated, and you can't say you don't feel the same way, because then I'd leave, and you'd never want that to happen, correct? DO you feel the same way? Well?" She stopped with the buttons and gave him a stern look. "Er… Well… Yeah.. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. THE POINT IS, THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DITCH RORY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME AND THAT SHOULD NEVER OF HAPPENED AND IT WON'T." She grabbed him around the waist and whispered in his ear, "Time can be rewritten." She pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. He reacted quickly.

Yeah, I was deeply disappointed after I watched the unreleased scene bridging flesh and stone and vampires of Venice because I thought they had sex and that was it. Dang it.


	2. Chapter 2

He spazzed at first then kissed back. His flailing arms and hands got entwined in her fiery hair, and his knees almost gave way but steadied and he pulled her closer. She wrapped a leg around his waist and teased him by skimming her fingers down his bare chest. He shuddered and struggled to pull her shirt over her head. She dropped her leg and held his wrists in one hand, and pressed a finger to his lips with the other. She whispered in his, "Let's do this somewhere more….comfortable." And seductively waltzed toward his bedroom with the Doctor one her tail. She didn't turn around, but felt his warm breath on her neck as he planted his mouth there. He was going to come, he thought. So he spun her around and poked her in the chest. "Tag, you're it." And raced by her. Amy was shocked for a moment, then realization hit her. She was going to have to chase him to his BEDROOM. She sprinted after him and past the music room. Rory looked up and saw a red figure running past and stood and walked towards the doorway and stayed there. She screeched to a stop and saw a hand shoot out of a wall and grab her arm. The hand (most likely the Doctor's) pulled her, stumbling and giggling like mad. Rory was frazzled for a moment, then shook his head and went back to the music.

When the hand shot out and grabbed Amy, she was hysterically giggling. The Doctor grinned at the sight of her and went ahead to trying to rip her baggy jumper over her head. She froze his hands, and whispered sweetly, "No touching." The Doctor blinked in astonishment, then growled in frustration and threw himself on the bed. She climbed on him and straddled his lap, and slowly shimmied the shirt above her head. She then unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off. She laid herself down on him, and kissed him again longingly and passionately. While doing this, she lowered her hands down through his boxers and began to tease his cock. He shivered violently, then to silently rose his hands up to her breasts. They never made it, because Amy noticed this slight movement and sharply pulled her hand out and firmly pinned his hands down by his sides. She pulled from his kiss fiercely and gave him a playful angry look. " I WAS about to let you touch, but since you cheated, I will only tease. No sex." The Doctor was enraged by this and flipped them over. "Damn. I just couldn't resist." And he continued to hungrily suck on her neck. She continued to play with his nipples


	3. Chapter 3

*This is just a continuation thingy.

Teasing them lightly and making him shudder. She grinned and moved her mouth from his and played around with his earlobe using her teeth. They made love until the collapse and fell asleep in each other's arms.

This continued on for awhile, secretly loving each other and leaving Rory believing Amy only made love to HIM. Amy and the Doctor played around, trying new things like:

Tying each other to bedroom chairs

The Library (think about it)

Paris

On the kitchen countertop

The showers (not a favorite)

And many others. They had carefree sex and enjoyed it maybe a bit too thoroughly, because a probably was eventually going to hitch up its pants and rear it's ugly head. And so it did.

So, River showed up. Likewise eventually was going to happen. Soon enough, the Doctor didn't have enough time for Amy, too busy discussing logic and his future and her past with River. Amy sulked around a bit, jealous of River. She once spied on them (well, maybe not exactly ONCE) and saw her pull him into a deep, passionate kiss. And he KISSED BACK. It broke her heart and very nearly burst into tears at the sight and streaked for her bedroom, not caring if her cover was blown or if they noticed. And the Doctor did.

Amy's tears turned to anger quickly, and decided if the Doctor didn't want her anymore, she'd show him. She be passionate with Rory as she USED to be passionate and loving with him. She stood up abruptly, and set off to find Rory. As she stomped downed the hallway in search of him, the Doctor nearly walked past her, looking for her. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she was sniffling and looked very enraged. This was extremely very not good.


	4. Chapter 4

She huffed past him as he tried to catch up to her and find out why she was so upset. "Amy, why are you acting so-" then it occurred to him. The kiss with River, the noise right after (which sounded like a heart breaking) and him and Amy being very close, it was all connected. She continued to rush past him, her face stern. Soon Rory came into the hallway looking lost, and Amy might've looked a little TOO happy to see him, if you know what I mean. She leaped into his arms with her hands around his neck and he spun her around like they do in those old movies so she was facing the Doctor. Those old movies always have a happy ending, he thought. But not this time. Because someone will end up with a broken heart. She glared at him, then pulled her head away from his shoulders and turned this little reunion into a full-blown make out session with Rory. His shattered and dented heart hit the floor. He didn't bother to pick up the pieces.

He was so close to ripping them apart and murdering Rory for continuing to exist. He actually starting moving towards them until somewhere, in the back of his mind, he remembered: they're married. They're SUPPOSED to act like this.

But not like this! I don't like this!

Bet SHE didn't exactly LOVE the kiss with River.

Well that as different-

In what way?

She thought I was going to die next time I saw her!

Is that true?

Sort of…maybe a teeny weeny lie...

OH! So lying to YOURSELF now, are you?

Actually, I talked to myself about that, and as it turns out, I'm ok with it.

No, you definitely did not check with me about this and I am NOT ok with it in any which way.

Since when did I bring YOU into this, I don't even LIKE you!

Umm…you were "talking" to me? And first you make her lie to Rory, you lie to him too, and she's even lying to you! It's always secrets and lies around here, everywhere! RORY has nothing to hide!

WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S LYING TO ME?

You convinced yourself that nothing's off or anything's wrong, it's all perfect and cupcakes and rainbows, but it's hardcore meat over here.

What do you even know about anything?

I know you love her.

So?

She loves you back.

Oh.

Rory loves her.

Oh.

She doesn't love him

Er..

It's your fault.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy kissed Rory with fake passion and rage, knowing full well the Doctor was watching. She pulled apart form Rory and looked discreetly at the Doctor. His eyes were full of pain and hurt, and around 900 years of it. She imagined herself in his arms right now and her heart made a little flutter. A big smile crept across her face until she remembered she loves Rory. Err…used to love. Anyway, she still needed to make the Doctor even more jealous. She grabbed Rory by the arm and pulled him towards the kitchen and left the Doctor standing there, lonely. Rory pretty much stopped and gave him a bit of a sad smile until Amy gave him an extra tug, making him stumble and they were gone. Once in the kitchen Rory made straight for the freezer to grab some chocolate ice cream. Amy pulled out 2 spoons and fed Rory absently while her mind was spinning a thousand miles an hour. The whole jealousy thing was working, but why would the Doctor think she would want Rory who couldn't tell the difference between compassion and passion, when she had him as an option? He had 900 years of knowledge and so many years of lost loves. Amy's stomach filled with butterflies at the mere thought of him but the acid and the memory of the kiss killed them quickly. She turned to Rory and to her horror, he was gagging on chocolate ice cream she force fed him, with his eyes rolling in their sockets and his hands clutching his neck. She promptly screamed.

A little while back…

Now that they were out of sight, the Doctor briskly walked to the console room, trying to chase away his thought (and worries!) about Amy and killing Rory. He knew what had to be done. He flipped the scanner on, and found it. In a few minutes, he had the results. Time to start worrying. Amelia Jessica Pond was indeed pregnant.

SORRY CANT POST FOR AWHILE SCHOOL IS NUTS AHHH!

AND MY BIRTHDAYS COMING UP SO YEAH. *SMILES*

-STARSHIP RANGER

PS SORRY BOUT THE PREGNANCY, I HAD TO.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! sorry for waiting a loong time. Stuff came up. Like THE DOCTOR WHO SEASON 5 DVD SET! And I found out my sister's birthday is the day of a Doctor Who episode. So instead of enjoying Doctor Who (which she normally talks through THe WHOLE FRICKEN TIME) I can watch her open presents. yay.**

**but a longer one is coming up for my absence! we'll soon be turning to less angst and more fluff, mor first, you get a whole lotta angst and drama just dumped on ya in one chapter. KK bye.**

He stared blankly ahead, unsure of what to do next. A shrill scream that pierced the air answered his unspoken question. As he got closer to where he was sure the yell came from, he heard other noises. Something like muffled laughter and what sounded like something getting hit. Crap, he thought. The tickling machine's at it again. Walking more slowly now, he saw a disastrous sight yet stopped at the doorway. Rory was lying on the floor, laughing his head off, while Amy straddled his stomach and hit him playful. Rory was covered in chocolate ice cream and saw an overturned tub on the ground. He smiled sadly at the sight of this. Chocolate was his favorite. Along with Amy, but two can play at this jealousy game. Brushing aside the thought that Amy was so much better at this "game" he rushed off to find someone who would definitely find him "sexy".

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy saw the Doctor rush off. She smirked, thinking that he was unable to think that she isn't into him. She totally was, but it was time for teasing and not for pleasing. She abruptly jumped off Rory, whose face suddenly filled with concern. "Amy, what's up? Are you mad now?" Rory asked softly. Pshh. He was so childish. She left him to clean up the big mess and saw the Doctor off in the distance, on the phone. She sneakily got behind him and- "yes, we'll be there soon. Ok, and next time? Don't send a cry for help- with a kiss." Amy little out a small giggle, barely noticeable. But it was detected by the Doctor's razor sharp senses, and he whipped around, finding himself a half an inch away from none other than Amelia Pond, standing in all her Scottish glory. She smiled devilishly and licked her lips. The Doctor glared at her and made to leave, but Amy walked in front of him. Do ya think I'm sexy started playing in the background. The Doctor cursed violently towards the Tardis and Amy in his head, but that didn't really help anything. The Tardis harrumphed in his head as a reply, and Amy moved her mouth towards his neck, nibbling slightly. Great. He was angry with Amy and had a love-bite to show for it. He wrenched himself away from Amy (reluctantly, of course, for she as planted butterfly kisses up his neck and along his jaw) and exclaimed, "Amelia!" She gave him a puppy dog pout and folded her arms, sniffling a bit (totally fake). She noticed his angry and concerned look, and made her face confront to confused instead of playful. "Doctor? What's wrong?" she asked, edging closer, hoping he wouldn't notice her movement. He did, and scooted away. "You." He mumbled. "You and everything else in the world." She used the silly pout again, oblivious to what he just muttered. "Aww. Is poor Doctor worried someone's uncle's grandma's brother-in-law might have a sprained ankle? Boo hoo." She giggled at her own joke. He pushed her away gently, saying a bit more clearly, "Go. Please, remember every minute of those nights when we made love, just go. But remember. You are never safe from dangers you brush aside." She backed away slowly, then turned and ran, tears blurring her vision.

Sitting in her room, constantly worrying and getting up to pace back and forth, she thought: What's wrong with the Doctor? Is he sick? Is he worried about me? Well of COURSE he's worried about me, that's practically his job. Am I sick? Nah. Am I- She gasped softly, clutching her stomach. She then laughed at herself, surprised that she even bothered to THINK about the possibility of that happening. She then reasoned with herself, thinking: it wouldn't hurt anybody if I just CHECKED. Unbeknownst to her, it would bring a painful blow to everyone on the vessel.

About 20 minutes later, she had the results. Many results, so to say. The father, where and when, la di da. She almost couldn't bear to look, but summoned up her Scottish pride and stared at the thing. And fell apart. Positive. Positively positive. As positively positive as you could positively get. And worse, (maybe for the better) it was the Doctor's. She would just tell Rory, explain she wasn't ready for a family, much less a baby on a time-travelling machine. Ok. Simple as that.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, she found herself searching for Roranicus. She eventually found him (looking everywhere but their room- who knew?) He supported her wholly, even though neither bothered to wonder- if Rory still hasn't done the deed, then whose is it? They went immediately to the medical bay, but unluckily almost had a head-to-head collision with the one and only Doctor. "Oh hello, Ponds! So fantastic to see you! Oh, and by the way, Amy, Rory, Amelia here is carrying my child! So what about the Pilgrims landing in America? You go finish whatever you were up to, and I'll go find my red bow tie. We'll land in, let's say, 15 minutes?" he said in a rush. They blinked. He glanced nervously from one another, despising the terrible silence. Amy didn't look surprised, but boy, did she look pissed. Rory looked utterly dumbfounded, but soon the shock turned to rage. He spun on the spot to face Amy, his face redder than a fire truck. Amy gulped. "Rory?" Amy whimpered. "Amy.. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON." He bellowed, saying it more as a statement then a question. Amy no longer looked like she owned the place, but rather like she had her favorite toy taken away. "I.." Amy was at a loss for words. The Doctor had always wished to think that truthfully, but right now, the situation couldn't get any worse. He just had to keep his trap shut. "Don't worry, Rory, we only had intercourse, what, 19 times? No need to worry about her cheating on you!" Annd there goes the word vomit. He really needed to swallow the terrible speaking bile called him talking. Amy wanted to giggle at his wording (intercourse? Grandpa much?) but now was definitely not the time. Rory was livid. As if things couldn't get any worse, the Doctor was describing the several occasions on which they got Rory drunk, waited until he passed out, and used him as a prop during sex. When he finished, he realized what he just did, and looked a little sheepish. Rory looked at Amy, then at the Doctor, then at Amy again, and walked away. Amy let him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I know I accidentally posted the same chapter twice, but I'm a little frazzled because everything got so crazy with Harry Potter tickets and all. I did get a new idea for a story. Review(please!) and pick a name: Hello There or When I Woke Up.**

Amy sat on a stair, on hand cradling her stomach, while tears dried on her face. She did sort of regret the loss, but not that much. There was no more hiding, just the two of them. She was the cheater, but was jealous, so she made a mess out of nothing. Is their relationship ruined? She hoped not. Making to get up, she had to tell him she was still in love with him. But the Doctor got there first and plopped down next to her. Speak of the devil. He whispered softly, ' You ok, Pond?" She smiled. "Yes. Because I have you all to myself." He smirked, saying " What? The baby doesn't get any Doctor? That's just unfair. Everyone wants me." She hit him playfully, and then kissed him. They stood up, and then headed off to the medical bay.

Amy was dying to find out the sex of her child, but the stupid giant machine was taking FOREVER. After what felt like hours, it let out a ping. "A baby boy! We're going to have a mini me!" The Doctor shouted. Amy squealed in excitement. " I think he should be a Rupert." She said thoughtfully. The Doctor stared. "Rupert? RUPERT?" He giggled, which led on to laughing, which made him tear up and roll around on the floor, which led to almost not breathing. It was Amy's turn to stare. "Well, what did you have in mind? Patrick?" She snorted. He looked at the ground, suddenly very interested in the pattern of the tile. "Anyway, we should have a baby shower. River has dibs." Amy glared at him, very furious. "You. Told. RIVER?" She yelled. He recoiled in fear. She jumped off the seat and chased around. Exhausted, they sat down next to each other on the floor. " When did you tell her?" She said, panting. "Today, after Rory-" he stopped and looked at his feet. She clumsily patted his cheek, and got up. "Going to bed. Where is your room, anyway?" She said, yawing, and opening the first door she saw. Her room. "15 doors over" he called. She groaned audibly, and marched off.

Amy was sitting in the library, looking at baby names. "Ooh, Levi sounds nice." She said to herself aloud. "Levi sounds great." Replied another voice. A very familiar voice. She jumped to her feet. "River! I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed. River stepped out from behind a bookcase. The two hugged, and the Doctor stumbled through the door, and brushed himself off. " What happed to the big surprise plan! I had an elaborate set up that took forever!" He said, clearly annoyed. The women laughed, and River hugged the Doctor. "I was not going to jump from the top on a doorway when you called Amy. That would be humiliating." They laughed, then caught up on each other's lives for a while.

The baby shower was spectacular. The decorations were brilliant, and River invited all the right people. They had landed on Earth and had Amy's family come. Winston Churchill showed up at one point with Captain Jack Harness, but that was a big surprise. The gifts were just amazing. Amy loved every minute of it. She had the Doctor come into the kitchen and tried to make him have sex with her. They ended the baby shower there, and Amy went back to the TARDIS grumpy. River asked the Doctor about it, and he managed to pass it off as pregnancy hormones.

About 4 months later, Amy and the Doctor went in the kitchen for a snack. (River said she wanted a break from the two lovebirds, but she'll back in about 2 months.) Amy was munching away on some Nutella toast, while the Doctor ate vanilla ice cream. They laughed the time the Doctor almost got killed by a Christmas tree, but it was then when Amy let out a loud, piercing scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there. I know you people out there (probably very few of them) are annoyed that I haven't updated in like 4 months. Yeah, that'd bother me too. But I decided to end the story. I'm gonna leave it at this: Amy has a miscarriage. That's all I know. But I am starting 3 new possible stories. Glee, Doctor Who, and Harry Potter. I'm starting to have trouble finding inspiration for Doctor Who, so that might not happen. Thanks for sticking with me, though.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor went into a panic. Tears streamed down Amy's face as a red stain spread across her big stomach. The Doctor half pulled, half walked Amy to the medical bay, which was fortunately across the hall. She laid down on a cot, and

*insert intense pain and miscarriage*

Amy leaned her head back. It was finally over. The pain was gone. Tears fell from the Doctor's nose. Sad, unhappy tears. She did not like those tears. Tears of sorrow and grief, from the past and the present, falling down now. Before she even saw him, she knew it. Her precious Levi was dead in the Doctor's arms. She held her cold, yet beautiful baby in her own arms. She heaved a choked sigh, and blackness took over.

She woke up in a warm room. Her room. The Doctor was snoring next to her. She almost wanted to laugh. But she was so, so, so sad. She lost him, because she didn't have the strength. It was all her fault. All her fault. All her fault. She could only blame herself.

The Doctor woke up sweating. Amy was crying and yelling, and strange people were hurting her. He felt sick when he recounted, from his dream, blood everywhere and Amy suddenly holding a dead child. A dead, beautiful child. And suddenly, she was dead. He was furious with himself. He could of done something! He could have saved both Levi and Amy! Not one or the other! He let love blind him and didn't let Levi into his heart, and now could only feel remorse and regret. He usually doesn't let people close to him, not after Rose. He always loses them. He let Amy into his life because she was special, but this child was special and important to her, and he trying to get rid of him but not saving them both. Now, Amy will always have a heavy heart and he will be blamed for ruining her life. Shit. Amy was sleeping next to him, dried tears on her face. He choked back a sob.

AN: Surprise, surprise! Extra chapter! Three cheers! I won't be posting that often, but this chapter was laready half- done before I left you on a cliffhanger, and I decided to be nice and 'finish' it. Probably beause I was bored. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor woke up, the lights in his room too bright. He had watched the whole scenario from a camera-scope view, but it was fake. A hallucination. None of it was real. He watched Amy stomp by his open door, her stomach as flat as a board. Rory trotted behind her. The whole thing was a imaginary ordeal. No more drama. I guess I can live with the sexual tension, he thought. He jumped up, changed, groomed and ran to the control room. He flipped a bunch of switched and knobs and smiled wildly. Amy and Rory shot him quizzical looks and he just said, "We are going to London, 2121!"

In London, it was seemingly normal. Until a little boy walked over to them. He had fiery red hair and young hazel eyes. The Doctor froze and Amy kneeled over and asked him, "Have you got a mummy? Where is she?" He nodded and said, "My name's Levi. You're my mummy." Amy stood straight in a rigid fashion while the Doctor nearly fainted. Rory murmured under his breath, "Well, don't we have a little problem now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so this is one of those irritating gets-your-hopes-up-authors-note-chapter. I just wanted to say, that, the last chapter was going to be the end and I was THINKING about doing a sequel or a story about Amy/11 of some sorts. Thanks for the good reviews, but I just wanted to say: I know the last chapter evidently thrown together (because it was VERY last minute) and obviously not my best work, to say that all will be forgiven because it wasn't up to your standards is a little rude. I may take things too seriously, you hopefully meant it in a joking or nice way, but there were many, many other ways you could have put that. I hope you don't say stuff like that to other stories you hope update regularly, because, come on, who wants to update after hearing their work wasn't good? I need motivation to stop procrastinating and to sit down and write, but seriously, being kinder is pretty helpful.**

**On another note (haha punny) (haha another pun) (ok I'm done) I was thinking either for another story or sequel, something like Hello I Love You. What do you guys think? Please put your input in a review or PM me!**


End file.
